


再会光海

by Laixi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 一场死后的再会





	再会光海

没人告诉过我死后该做什么。但话说回来，也没人告诉过我生前该怎么做。自系统启动以来的几个月循环里，我重复着审视、归类、分析的动作，并非出于任何人的指令，纯粹是出于模拟人格赋予我的责任感。

我穿梭于亿万数据运作不息，而我自身也不过星域网的一颗沙粒。极偶尔的，我会遇到几个同类，他们有的比我后死，更多的死在我前头。要是碰上了对方，我们会略一致意、交换情报再各行其路。在这儿我们习惯把告别视作永别，任谁都清楚两颗沙粒在大漠再会的几率微乎其微，起初我也提议过标记坐标，但没人乐意耗费容量干这事，渐渐我也就不再问了。

与所有塞伯坦人一样，生前我习惯以“循环”为单位丈量时间，在死后却只有录入的数据之别。然而每个故事像每个毛线团那般都需要有个开头，所以姑且这么说吧：当我穿行于塞伯坦数据库一一检索黄金时代历史条目的时候，我遇到了一个绿色的光点。

起初它观测着我，我也观测着它。我将它扫描一番加以分析，才发现它承载的数据与记录中的一个完全相符。记忆库模拟出的情感波动让我不由得愣怔。要知道此事发生的概率不及万分之一，然而“他”就在我眼前。

“你为什么会在这里？”我传送讯息，“银河议会的公开记录显示你早在45个循环前就被处于死刑……威震天。”

有那么一瞬间，我以为他丧失了语言功能。绿色光点以一种我未能立即理解的频率微微颤动，一开始我误以为是某种肢体语言，动用5GB数据库分析两微秒后才恍然大悟：他在笑呢。

“有什么好笑的？”我问。

“我想我只是有点高兴，”光点边笑边说，“我的兄弟，没想到在这儿也能遇见你。”

“兄弟”一词在擎天柱的记忆库里出现过上万次，85%都出自这位威震天之口，在那其中80%的时候擎天柱都没给他好脸色看，剩下的4%则是因为机体严重损坏无法给予回复，至于那剩下的1%......我斟酌片刻，不知该如何回应。

“此事也不在我的预料之内，”我说，“我很意外，威震天会在生前把九百万年来的全部记忆与人格本身拷贝并上传至星域网络……这不像你的作风。”见他没有反驳，我继续推断：“除非……有人趁你下线干了这事。但我想，你不会犯这样的低级疏失。”

光点静静听我推论，末了又笑了。“可不是嘛，”他说，“这种手段来个亿万次恐怕才会成功一次，但或许我们就身处这亿万分之一的平行宇宙也未可知——这可多亏我生前犯下了一个低级疏忽。”他自嘲完了，又揶揄道，“你又怎么会来到这里，死后也兢兢业业的领袖？”

“元老会备份了历届领袖的记忆与人格，再在固定周期加以同步。”我解释，“他们相信领袖们可以给予建议，进而帮助他们作出最合理的决策……”

“结果元老会被我送回了火种源，而你还在为他们整理资料。”他嘲讽。

“我只是为了我自己。”我辩驳。

光点闻言颤动得更厉害了，像是感到快活似的。

“兄弟啊兄弟，没想到还能听你说出这话。”

“毕竟我已不是‘擎天柱’了，而你也不再是‘威震天’。”我指出，“你我只是那两人的复制品罢了。”

他一时无言，我也不再诉说。在我们沉默的这会儿，黄金时代的数据洪流仍在不远处奔腾不息，像是银河汇入茫茫光海。转瞬之间无数个人名、无数个年份、无数艘战舰、无数场战役、无数个殖民地的信息闪烁片刻又消失不见，唯有镇天威金碧辉煌的巨幅肖像接连不断地浮现河面，一如帝国的永恒化身。

“那又怎样？”过了不知多久，光点重又开口——这回像个诗人，“说到底你我早已死去活来了无数回，天知道从火种源归来的你还是不是原来的那个擎天柱......Optimus哦Optimus，究竟从哪里开始是假，哪里才是真？”

我独自运算了一阵子，随后因数据过于繁杂而宣告放弃。我和威震天论战的胜率向来是五五开，这回就让他赢一局也无所谓。

“好吧、好吧……或许你是对的。”说到这儿，我也笑了，“那接下来，你打算做什么？”

记忆以来头一回，光点露出了一副被难倒了的模样。如果这位威震天有五官，恐怕会蹙起眉宇吧。

“你也知道，‘接下来’可是一段很长很长的时间。”他说。

“不必担心，”我说，“星际网络也是趋近于无限的。”

沉默又一次降临，这回我们一起望向无边无际的光海。越过黄金时代的数据流，无数个光点在远方散开又聚拢，像是一团团新生的星云，又像是地球海域成群结伴的水母。我有时会想，如果以三维空间的光年为尺度，这一整个星际网络不知得有几十亿光年……我承载着九百万年份的数据，在宇宙的记忆面前却小如尘埃。

威震天也遥望着那片星云，久久地。

“确实够大的……”他承认道，“你来这比较久，有什么景点推荐？“

“这要看你对哪方面的信息感兴趣，”我想了想，说：“歌者文明的科研成果令人惊叹，瓦肯族在哲学领域颇有建树，地球人数千年来的艺术品值得一看，小马星球上的原住民物种十分有趣，还有么，就是……“

我滔滔不绝地讲着，威震天却直直地盯着我瞧——我意识到他压根没怎么听进我说的话。

“你到底想怎样？”我问。

“还是和我说说，你在粒子城时期的事吧。”他臭不要脸地说，“还记得么？四百万年前，初次见面那会儿，你向我搭话来着。”

“因为当时我喜欢你的社会著作！”一想到这我就来气，“我向你打了招呼，结果你敷衍了事头也不回就走了——好大的架子。”

“那是因为你叫错了我的名字，”威震天辩驳，“我不是什么麦加登！”

绿色光点激动地晃个不停，我在他眼里想必也是这副模样。在镇天威颇具年代感的巨幅政治宣传画前边，一绿一蓝两个光点正如不倒翁那般晃来晃去......如果有哪位观测者见到这幅光景，多半会觉得荒唐。

然后我们都笑了。以一种同样的频率微微颤动。

“你知道么？等我乘寻光号归来，他们才告诉我你跳进了黑洞。”威震天收敛笑意，又嘲弄起我来，“还算有点新意，这回没跳火种源。”

“又不是我乐意，”我回嘴，“你到底想说什么？”

“这个嘛，我想和你谈许多事，”说到这儿，他顿了顿……甚至显得有些不好意思，“而正好我们现在都有大把时间。”

他的话音刚落，镇天威的巨幅肖像渐渐分崩离析，随着帝国的终结一同没入光河深处。一个黄金时代落幕了，另一个时代接踵而至，扩张主义在电子报纸上的位置被保守主义取而代之，逆天劫统治时期的恢弘数据流正朝着我们扑面而至......

遥望着一个星球的记忆，我独自一人思索着

擎天柱和威震天的事，又该从何说起呢？

我静静地看着他，他也无声地看着我。如果我们乐意，随时都可以回访几百万年份的记忆，甚而重返塞伯坦的黄金年代，编织出一个与历史轨迹全然不同的假想世界来……这也不是不可能的。但我们并没这么做，至少现在还没有。我只知道，在恒星枯竭、黑洞蒸发、宇宙寂灭，熵达到最大值之前……在这无垠光海的小小一隅，我们紧挨着彼此，还有千千万万句话语可以细说。

END


End file.
